A meeting of minds
by Protectorofkingdomhearts
Summary: When Aperture labs is invaded by the combine, GLaDOS is forced to send Chell in after them.


'Test chamber 16, great,' Chell thought to herself as she made her way to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Due to mandatory scheduled maintance the appropriate test chamber has been substituted with a live ammunition testing range for military androids."

'Great, just what I needed crazy computer lady. I've been at this "testing" of yours for several hours. The only reason I'm still alive is because of these crazy leg implants that someone just decided to stick into my kneecaps. But you know what? I'm going to complete all of these tests just to show you that you do _not_ mess with this girl." Chell thought as she entered the 'test chamber'.

* * *

><p>Little did Chell know that she wasn't the only biological inside of the massive aperture science Enrichment center. Several Combine had infiltrated the outer layers of the testing chambers, and, all in all, were giving GLaDOS a run for her microprocessors.<p>

"Stupid humans with their silly Morality cores, and lack of giving me nearly enough resources to dispose of these intruders in an efficient manner. A good round of neurotoxins would have taken care of these pesky little… life forms," GLaDOS was talking to herself, as she created test chamber after test chamber trying to contain the intruders, but as she killed one or two with each test several more popped up. "this is looking-"

* * *

><p>'-bad, very very bad.' Chell thought as she slowly made her way past some of the turrets. While she did think they were quite adorable they had has habit of shooting bullets at very high speeds at her. 'Come on, think, think with portals! There is a reason you have this gun!' After taking in the death course for a few minutes Chell ran forward and shot a portal under one of the turrets and another over one behind a glass panel, the first falling into the second, both letting off a short round of confused bullet fire.<p>

'Two down,' Chell scanned the room, 'and a dozen to go.'

* * *

><p>"Sir several of our men came back reporting that the architecture was moving," a combine solider had come back from the hellish maze that was the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. "We thought that their technology would be up for grabs now that there are relatively few biometric readings coming from within, but it seems that they have some sort of A.I running the place."<p>

The General was sitting at his desk, which was covered in, what now proved to be, useless maps of the laboratories. According to the notes left in the Black Mesa compound Aperture had technologies that had far surpassed anything that they could even dream about creating. If the Combine could get their hands on the equipment in these laboratories their invasion could be all but unstoppable. Unfortunate even that task was proving to be troublesome. The General sighed, "Alright it seems the we have no choice," he pressed a button on his portable comm. device, "send in special ops."

* * *

><p>"I don't hate you," said the final turret after it was knocked over by a well positioned weighted storage cube.<p>

'And there we go, not scratch on me.' Chell let herself bask in the glow of having once again defeated who ever had set up these test chambers.

"Good work," and that was it.

Chell raised an eyebrow, 'No jokes at my expense? No creepy messages?' this had surprised her. She shrugged, it just means that she got to make it through this gauntlet of tests. All she knew that the elevator was the only place that could relax even if it was only for a few minutes. 'How did I even get into this mess?' Chell thought to herself as she took up her usual spot. 'All I remember was getting dropped off at the labs and then next thing I know I'm waking up in a completely sealed room. Was I drugged? For how-' all of a sudden the elevator came to a screeching halt.

* * *

><p>"Well this is surprising," GLaDOS was not amused by the resent turn of events. Some of the life forms had found a way into the catwalks around the test chambers. And if her projections were to be trusted, and they were hers so of course they could be trusted, they were heading right for her. "Maybe it's time that I put my most valuable asset to use."<p>

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of calm the elevator started back up, only this time it wasn't moving up, it was moving sideways. 'Well this can't be good,' Chell thought wishing she had something with a little more punch that a portal gun. She could tell that something was off but she didn't know exactly what.<p>

The elevator came to a halt.

The doors opened into a massive circular room and at its center a massive… thing hung down from the ceiling. It was covered in wires and little white round pods, and it seemed to be staring at Chell.

"Hello test subject Chell, I am GLaDOS, and I require your assistance."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the amount of jumping form different prospectives in this chapter, but we need to know where everyone stands. See you guys soon!<p> 


End file.
